D'Hoffryn
D'Hoffryn is a recurring antagonist in Buffy the Vampire Slayer series and is one of the Lower Beings, a class of incredibly powerful demons - his main task is to oversee the creation of vengeance-demons and ensuring their infernal work goes according to his plans. He also serve as the big bad in season ten. History It is unknown how long D'Hoffryn had been responsible for the creation of vengeance demons, but in ancient Greece, when the Slayer Artemia was tortured and killed by the vampire known as Kakistos, and his servants, D'Hoffryn subsequently facilitated the transformation of her maddened daughter Alexandra into the vengeance demon Malice, to enable her to destroy Kakistos' maenads. A later battle waged on Arashmaharr stripped Malice of her powers. D'Hoffryn was in Sweden in medieval times where he met a young woman named Aud, who had recently used magic to turn her cheating boyfriend into a troll. He offered Aud a position as vengeance demon, and she became Anyanka, the Patron Saint of Scorned Women. When Anyanka, under the guise of Anya, was robbed of her powers by an alternate version of Rupert Giles while attempting to exact vengeance on behalf of Cordelia Chase, D'Hoffryn refused to help her, leaving Anya stuck in a teenage body. D'Hoffryn attempted to convince Willow Rosenberg to become a vengeance demon after Oz left her following her accidental use of a 'Will Be Done' spell that rendered Giles blind, Xander attracting multiple random demons, and Spike and Buffy engaged. Willow declined the offer- although she did request D'Hoffryn's help in ending the spell-, but D'Hoffryn left his talisman (a tool to summon him) in case she changed her mind. Two years later, D'Hoffryn was a guest at the failed wedding of Anya and Xander Harris. While acting almost father-like during the wedding, after Xander left Anya at the altar, D'Hoffryn convinced her to become a vengeance demon once again. Anya's second stint as a vengeance demon was short-lived, her time as a human having left her feeling uncomfortable about unleashing vengeance like she had before, and during a confrontation between Anya and Buffy Summers, Willow summoned D'Hoffryn to help put a stop to the fighting. D'Hoffryn asked Anya what she wanted and she said that she wanted to reverse the vengeance she had exacted, which had caused a massacre. D'Hoffryn granted her wish, telling her that it would require the sacrifice of a vengeance demon's body and soul. Believing she was about to die, Anya was resigned to her fate only to watch helplessly as D'Hoffryn summoned her friend Halfrek and immolated her. D'Hoffryn then left, disgusted with Anya, though not before rendering her human again and leaving the oft-repeated ominous warning of "From beneath you, it devours". Despite his philosophy of "Never go for the kill when you can go for the pain," D'Hoffryn sent at least two demon assassins to kill Anya, but they were both defeated by Buffy and Spike, respectively. Powers and Abilities As one of the Lower Beings, D'Hoffryn was a very powerful entity. *'Teleportation': D'Hoffryn could freely teleport between his dimension and ours as well as take others with him. When teleporting to a destination, he would appear after a bright light with several bolts of lightning that were capable of pushing back anyone close by. He didn't always teleport like this, as he was shown teleporting out in a similar fashion to his Vengeance Demons. If he wanted to teleport others with him, he would grab them by the head. This was distinct from the ability of his vengeance demons, who were incapable of teleporting others along with themselves. *'Clairvoyant windows': D'Hoffryn had the ability to create "windows", screens that allowed him to view events in other locations in other dimensions. *'Temporal fold creation': After losing her powers, Anya begged D'Hoffryn to give her another chance. Being refused at the offer, Anya needed to create a temporal fold in order to retrieve necklace. This meant that D'Hoffryn himself may have been capable of this. However, it is also possible that Anya had only been asking him to give her a new power center; she intended to use the fold to get her old source back. *'Resurrection': D'Hoffryn was able to bring back the lives of the people killed by Anya's wish granting, though only at the price of a Vengeance Demon's life. It is not made clear whether this ability could be used to resurrect someone who was not killed through a vengeance wish. *'Pyrokinesis': D'Hoffryn killed Halfrek by merely looking at her, causing her body to catch on fire and disintegrate in seconds. As with the power of resurrection, this may be a limited power, only be applicable to vengeance demons under his command. *'Energy Projection': During the battle at the Deeper Well spring he displayed an energy based ability of which has effects that have yet to be revealed. Since D'hoffryn killed the Magic council he obtained all of their powers: *To sense any opponent's greatest weakness *To drain the magic power of any being *To absorb and redirect the kinetic energy of an attack *To return any being to it's native dimension *Invulnerable to magical attacks Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Master Orator Category:Buffyverse Villains Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Deceased